True Origins
by SearingCinders
Summary: Hikari has always had strange powers. The ability to read minds, heal injuries, and talk to/understand animals. When she finds out why she's in for more than she can chew, but there is always someone there to help and in this case it's the town fortune teller, Wizard. Follow these two as they deal with change and struggles. And maybe even some developing feeling for each other.


**A/N: I have been so into Harvest Moon recently, mainly animal parade, and it inspired we to write a Hikari/Wizard(Gale) story. The main thing that made me think of this plot is that Gale is immortal, so when Hikari (or whatever your character is called) has a relationship with him it makes me think of the fact that she would one day die and Gale would be left heartbroken, so I thought of a plot that would make Hikari an immortal as well. I'm rabbling so without further ado, enjoy.**

***I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters and story lines. All rights and ownership goes to Yasuhiro Wada.***

* * *

Prologue: You're My What?

"Hikari!" Finn yelled in my ear. I jumped and ended up pulling the roots of my strawberry plant right out of the ground.

"Finn! Don't yell in my ear, look what happened." I held up the, now usless, plant.

"Sorry." His head drooped down in such a shamed way that I couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's fine, just don't scare me." I smiled gently and held out my hand for him to land in. He did so as I sat down on the shipping bin. "So, what's so important that you had to yell my name.

"Oh, the Harvest Goddess wants to speak with you, she said it was very important and that you had to come to the spring as soon as possible." Finn started flying again, ready to go.

"Okay, let me just put away my tools." I walked inside my two story house and headed upstairs where I kept all of my farming equipment. I put the tools away with practised ease and went back otside where Finn was waiting. Surprisingly, Wizard, the town's 'fortune teller' was outside as well.

We were pretty good friends, but he rarely ventures out of his house. I wish I could get him to be a bit more social. Maybe I'll invite him to the upcoming flower festival, see if I can get him out of his house for a while with the upside of the outing being like a date. Yes, I have a crush on Wizard, I'm just a bit too afraid of geting rejected.

"Hi, Wizard, what brings you here today?" I asked.

"Hikari, I would like to speak with you, if you're avalible." he said.

"I have to go see the Harvest Goddess about something important, can I stop by your house afterwards?"

"That'll work." Nodding his head, he turned and left.

"Okay, Finn. Let's go see the Goddess." I called to the sprite who was sitting in my apple tree.

Ever since I helped save the island, by summoning the Harvest King, the Goddess and I have become great friends, but each time I talked to her she seemed distracted, as if something big was on her mind. I wonder if this is what she wants to talk about?

"Harvest Goddess!" Finn called out as we entered the spring. "I brought Hikari."

The Goddess faded into view along with the other five Harvest sprites at her feet. "Thank you, Finn. Now, please leave us alone, all of you." She said, directing the words at the sprites as well. "The matter of which I need to dicuss is personal. Whether or not Hikari wishes to tell you afterwards is her desicion."

Alan, Ben, Colin, Daren, and Edge all faded away, but Finn stayed with a look of stubborness on his face. I turned to him. "Go and wait for me at Wizard's house. I'll be fine."

Finn still looked a bit undecided, but eventually nodded and flew off.

"Hikari." The Goddess' call pulled me away from Finn's retreating form and back to the matter at hand. "I wish I could have told you this news sooner, but at first I was too weak to speak much, then I was too nervous to tell you because I feared your reaction, but I have waited too long already and you must know."

"What is it? I'm sure it's not too bad." I said, unconvincingly. Her words chilled me and I could barely get the sentence out.

"You told me a couple of seasons ago about your background. You grew up in an orphanage and when you turned eighteen you left, choosing to stay in the city for another two years bafore coming here to Castanet Island." The Goddess turned to look at her tree which was in full bloom. "You also told me of the strange powers that you had. The ability to understand animals, to read into peoples thoughts, and to heal even the most serious injury in seconds. You have these powers for a reason."

She turned back to look at me. "You are a deity, a goddess like myself."

My eyes went wide. "What... How...?" I couldn't form any type of sentence.

The Goddess paused for a moment, then whispered, "You are my daughter."

My mind went blank, then all of my memories started rushing back into my head at an insane speed. All the times that I had used my powers, wondering if they were ever real or if I was just dreaming. The way I had no friends before coming to Castanet because everyone thought I was strange, weird. My first days on this island, meeting Finn and the Goddess, reviving the island with the bells, bringing back the Harevst King. All of them crashing into the forefront of my mind, overwelming me with images.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey. This was a prologue so it is shorter then the rest of the chapters will be. If you read my Legend of Zelda story "The Wind Wakers" then you might be thinking that I like making the main character feint or get knocked out, but seriously if you were Hikari (or James in the case of my other story) how would you not feint after getting shocking news. Anyway, please please please review. All reviews seriously help my writing (either telling me ways to improve my stories or encoraging me to continue). I mean I have seven stories and I only have ten total reviews, come on people. I'm rambling again, so I'll let you get back to your lives. See you all next chapter. REVIEW!**


End file.
